sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Древнеримская армия
Армия (лат. exercitus, раннее — classis) — один из глубоко изучаемых, в основном в специализированных кругах, аспектов истории Древнего Рима. Римская армия стала решающим фактором в становлении могущества своего государства. Строй Манипулярная тактика Пpaктически общепpинятым является мнение, что в пеpиод своего господствa этруски ввели фaлaнгу и у pимлян, a впоследствии pимляне сознaтельно изменили вооpужение и постpоение. Это мнение основывaется нa сообщениях о том, что некогдa pимляне пользовaлись кpуглыми бpонзовыми щитaми и стpоились фaлaнгой нaподобие мaкедонской, oднaко, в описaниях сpaжений VI—V вв. до н. э. отчетливо виднa доминиpующaя pоль конницы и вспомогaтельнaя pоль пехоты — первая чaсто дaже располагалась и действовала впеpеди пехоты. Примерно начиная с Латинской войны или с более раннего времени римляне придерживались манипулярной тактики. По Ливию и Полибию она осуществлялась трёхлинейным (гастаты, принципы и триарии в тыловом резерве) построением с интервалами, причём манипулы принципов стояли против интервалов между манипулами гастатов. Легионы стояли рядом друг с другом, хотя в некоторых битвах Второй Пунической войны они стояли один за другим. Для заполнения слишком расширившихся интервалов при движении по пересечённой местности служила вторая линия, отдельные отряды которой могли вдвигаться в первую линию, а если и этого было недостаточно, использовалась третья линия. При столкновении с противником небольшие сохранившиеся интервалы заполнялись сами собой, вследствие более свободного расположения воинов для удобства использования оружия. Использование второй и третьей линий для обходов вражеских флангов римляне стали применять в конце Второй Пунической войны. thumb|200px|Построение по Г. Дельбрюку thumb|200px|Построение по П. Коннолли при подходе к противнику thumb|200px|Построение по П. Коннолли перед боем Мнение о том, что римляне при атаке метали пилумы, после чего переходили на мечи и в ходе боя производили смену линий боевого поpядкa, было опровегнуто Дельбрюком, показавшим, что смена линий в ходе ближнего боя мечами невозможна. Это объяснялось тем, что для быстрого и организованного отступления гастатов за принципов манипулы должны быть расставлены с интервалами, равными ширине фронта отдельной манипулы. При этом вступать в рукопашный бой с тaкими интервалами в линии было бы кpaйне опaсно, так как это позволило бы противнику охватить манипулы гастатов с флангов, что привело бы к скоpому поражению первой линии. По мнению Дельбрюка, в действительности смена линий в бою не производилась — интервалы между манипулами были невелики и служили лишь для облегчения маневрирования. Однако при этом большая часть пехоты предназналась лишь для затыкания разрывов в первой линии. Позже, опираясь в частности на «Записки о галльской войне» Цезаря было вновь доказано обратное, хотя было признано, что она не была слaженными мaнёвpами стpойных подpaзделений. Когортная тактика Примерно с 80-x гг. до н. э. стала применяться когортная тактика. Причина введения нового построения заключалась в необходимости эффективного противостояния массированному фронтальному натиску, применявшемуся союзом кельто-германских племён. Своё первое применение новая тактика нaшла предположительно в Союзнической войне 91 − 88 до н. э. Ко времени Цезаря когортная тактика была уже общепринятой. Сами когорты строились в шахматном порядке (quincunx), на поле боя могли применяться в частности: * triplex acies — 3 линии из четырёх когорт в 1-й и по трёх в 2-й и 3-й на расстоянии 150-200 футов друг от друга; * duplex acies — 2 линии по 5 когорт в каждой; * simplex acies — 1 линия из 10 когорт. thumb|200px|''Quincunx'' thumb|200px|3 когорты по 360 чел. в неразвёрнутoм строе с промежутками На марше, обычно на неприятельской территории, они строились четырьмя параллельно идущими колоннами с тем чтобы было легче перестроиться в triplex acies по сигналу тревоги, либо образовывали так называемый orbis («круг»), облегчавший отступление под интенсивным обстрелом. При Цезаре каждый легион выставлял в первую линию 4 когорты, a во вторую и третью — 3. Когда когорты стояли сомкнутым строем, расстояние, отделявшее одну когорту от другой, равнялось длине когорты по фронту. Этот промежуток уничтожался, как только ряды когорты развёртывались для боя. Тогда когорта растягивалась по фронту почти вдвое по сравнению с обычным строем. Взаимодействия когорт, по причине большей численности отдельного отряда и упрощённости маневрирования, не предъявляли столь высоких требований к индивидуальной подготовке каждого легионера. Организационная структура Почти во все периоды существовали одновременно: *контуберний — 8 чел.; *манипула — 60-100 чел.; *центурия — ок. 100 чел.; *когорта — ок. 960 чел. в первой и 480 в остальных. Под понятием signum понимались или манипулы или центурии. Иррегулярные войска, помимо некоторых видов когорт, делились на алы (также и легионная конница), нумеры и вексилляции. Вооружение При Сервии Туллии: * 1-й класс: наступательное — гладий, гаста и дротики (tela), защитное — шлем (galea), панцирь (lorica), бронзовый щит (clipeus) и поножи (ocrea); * 2-й класс — то же, без панциря и скутум вместо clipeus; * 3-й класс — то же, без поножей; * 4-й класс — гаста и пика (verutum). После реформы Сципиона: * наступательное — испанский гладий (gladius hispaniensis) После реформы Мария: * защитное — железная кольчуга (lorica hamata). При Августе: * наступательное — кинжал (pugio). В начале Империи: * защитное — сегментированная лорика (lorica segmentata), кольчуга с двойным покрытием на плечах, особенно популярная у всадников и облегчённые (до 5-6 кг), укороченные во вспомогательных пехотных частях. С середины I века: * наступательное — «помпейский» меч, утяжелённые пилумы. Начиная с Северов: * защитное — чешуйчатый доспех (lorica squamata). Униформа В I — II вв: * paenula (короткий шерстяной тёмный плащ с капюшоном). С III в.: * туника с длинными рукавами, сагум (sagum) — плащ без капюшона, прежде неверно считавшийся классическим римским военным. Evocati Солдаты, прослужившие свой срок и демобилизованные, но вновь записанные в воинский состав на добровольной основе, в частности по инициативе например консула, назывались evocati — букв. «вновь призванные» (при Домициане так назывались охранявшие его спальные покои элитарные стражники всаднического сословия; предположительно подобная охрана сохранила своё название при Боевые награды (dona militaria) Офицерские: * венки (coronae); * декоративные копья (hastae purae); * флажки (vexilla). Солдатские: * ожерелья (torques); * фалеры (phalerae); * браслеты (armillae). Литература * Maxfield, V. The Military Decorations of the Roman Army Дисциплина Помимо учебного муштрования, поддержание железной дисциплины обеспечило в целом высокую боеготовность и моральный потенциал римской армии на протяжении более чем тысячелетнего её существования. С большей или меньшей периодичностью применялись: * замена пшеницы на ячмень в пайке; * денежный штраф или частичная конфискация добытых трофеев (pecuniaria multa); * временная изоляция от сослуживцев или временное удаление из лагеря; * временное лишение оружия; * военные упражнения с поклажей; * несение караула без военной одежды или даже без калиг; * знаменитая порка (castigatio) центурионами легионеров виноградной лозой или, что было суровее и позорнее, розгами; * сокращение жалованья (aere dirutus); * исправительные работы (munerum indictio); * публичная порка перед центурией, когортой или целым легионом (animadversio fustium); * разжалование по чину (gradus deiectio) или по роду войска (militiae mutatio); * позорное увольнение со службы (missio ignominiosa, которое иногда постигало целые отряды); * 3 вида казни: для солдат — фустуарий (по Колобову так называлась казнь при децимации, тогда как decimatio обозначалo вид жеребьёвки), для центурионов — сечение розгами и обезглавливание, и казни по жребию (децимация, вицезимация и центезимация). В начале III в. до н. э. был принят закон о смертной казни для уклонявшихся от военной службы. При Вегеции о казнях возвещал особый сигнал трубы — classicum. Также за плохое несение ночной стражи, воровство, лжесвидетельство и нанесение себе увечий солдат могли прогнать сквозь строй их товарищей, вооружённых дубинками и страх перед этим вызывал действенный эффект. Роспуск легиона применялся к мятежным (по политическим причинам или из-за понижения зарплаты) войскам, да и то ультраредко (примечателен созданный в 68 г. мятежным прокуратором Африки Луцием Клодием Макром легион I Macriana Liberatrix, в котором Гальба перед расформированием казнил весь командный состав). Тем не менее, главнокомандующие даже при императорах пользовались неограниченной карательной властью, кроме высших офицеров, которых они до тех пор могли также присуждать к смертной казни. По постановлению Августа они лишены были такого права. Различные наказания (штраф, конфискация имущества, тюремное заключение, даже в некоторых случаях продажа в рабство) могли быть наложены также если при мобилизации юноши и мужчины от 17 до 46 лет например не записались в войско. С другой стороны, конечно часто применялись и неписанные наказания. Так например во время Латинской войны в 340 до н. э. сын консула Тита Манлия Торквата, Тит Манлий Младший, за поединок вне строя, несмотря на многочисленные просьбы, был обезглавлен по приказу собственного отца; тем не менее позднее это заставило солдат более внимательно относиться, в частности, даже к дневным и ночным караулам. Август за некоторые нарушения мог заставить стоять солдата целый день перед палаткой претория в одной тунике с держанием палисадных кольев. Прославившийся дисциплинарной жестокостью Опилий Макрин, помимо децимации и центезимации из-за мятежей (даже слово «centesimare» принадлежалo ему), распинал собственных нерадивых воинов, что с военно-юридической точки зрения было нонсенсом. А Песценний Нигер во время одной кампании заменил серебряную походную посуду на деревянную, булки на сухари, а вино на уксус и хотел даже обезглавить 10 солдат из одной манипулы за то, что те украли и съели курицу, но вместо этого ввёл для них суровыe наказания: десятикратная компенсация стоимости курицы и запрещение питания горячей едой и разведения огня в своей палатке во время всего похода, за чем должны были следить приставленные надсмотрщики. Помимо этого он распорядился чтобы солдаты при походах не брали даже золотые или серебряные монеты, а сдавали их в военную казну для обратного получения после кампании Аврелиан отличался не меньшей суровостью: за прелюбодеяние с женой арендатора он разорвал солдата на верхушках двух пригнённых к земле деревьев и к тому же написал такое письмо одному из помощников: «Если ты хочешь быть трибуном или если, попросту говоря, хочешь жить, то сдерживай своих солдат. Пусть никто из них не украдёт чужой курицы, не тронет чужой овцы; пусть никто не унесёт кисти винограда, хлебного колоса, не требует себе масла, соли, дров. Пусть всякий довольствуется своей законной порцией… Пусть оружие у них будет вычищено, отточено, обувь крепка… Пусть жалованье у солдата остается в поясе, а не в кабаке… Пусть он холит своего коня и не продаёт его корма; пусть все солдаты сообща ходят за центурионным мулом. Пусть солдаты… ничего не дают гадателям… кляузники пусть подвергаются побоям…». Медицинская служба В различные периоды существовало 8 должностей военного медперсонала: * medicus castrorum — лагерный врач, подчинялся префекту лагеря (praefectus castrorum), а в его отсутствие — легионному трибуну; * medicus legionis, medicus cohortis, optio valetudinarii — последний — заведующий военным госпиталем (валетудинарием), все 3 должности существовали лишь при Траяне и Адриане; * medicus duplicarius — врач на двойной зарплате; * medicus sesquiplicarius — врач на полуторной зарплате; * capsarius (deputatus, eques capsariorum) — конный санитар с походной аптечкой (capsa) и с седлом с 2 стременами на левой стороне для эвакуации раненых, входил в отряд из 8-10 чел.; предположительно могли набираться из числа так наз. immunes; * medicus ordinarius (miles medicus) — рядовой врач или штабной хирург, в каждой когорте их было 4. Учащийся назывался discens capsariorum. Набор мог быть обычным, из новобранцев, из квалифицированных медиков по договору, из рабов, которых потом отпускали или, в экстренных случаях, обязательный, из гражданских лиц. Литература * Kuenzl, E. The medical supply of the Roman army Ссылки * http://history.pu.ru/biblioth/war/2004/007.htm * http://museums.ncl.ac.uk/archive/old_fotm/old_fotmo98/ * http://www.ospreypublishing.com/content4.php/cid=219 * http://www.roemercohorte.de/englisch/medizin.htm Первоисточники *Флавий Вегеций Ренат. «Краткое изложение военного дела» *Цезарь. «Записки о галльской войне», «Записки о гражданской войне» *Аппиан. «Гражданские войны», «Сирийские войны», «Пунические войны», «Митридатовы войны», «Иллирийские войны», «Македонские войны» *Иосиф Флавий. «Иудейская война» *Гай Саллюстий Крисп. «Югуртинская война» *Флавий Арриан. «Диспозиция против аланов» *Секст Юлий Фронтин. «Стратагемы» *Аноним. «Александрийская война» *Аноним. «Африканская война» *Аноним. «Записки о войне в Испании» * Notitia Dignitatum * Tabulae Vindolandae Неспециализированные первоисточники см. тут. Общая литература Английская * Birley, Eric. The Roman Army: Papers, 1929—1986 * Brunt, P. A. Italian Manpower, 225 B.C.—A. D. 14 * Campbell, Brian. The Emperor and the Roman Army, 31 B.C.-A.D. 235 ; The Roman Army: 31 B.C.-A.D. 337; Warfare and Society in Imperial Rome, 31 B. C. — A. D. 280 * Connolly, Peter. Greece and Rome at War * DeBlois, Lukas. Army and Society in the Late Roman Republic; The Roman army and politics in the first century B.C. * Erdkamp, P. Hunger and the Sword. Warfare and Food Supply in Roman Republican Wars (264—30 B.C.) * Gabba, Emilio. Republican Rome. The Army and the Allies * Gilliam, J. Frank. Roman Army Papers * Gilliver, C. M. The Roman Art of War * Goldsworthy, Adrian Keith. Roman Warfare * Isaac, Benjamin. The Limits of Empire. The Roman Army in the East * Keppie, Lawrence, The Making of the Roman Army * Le Bohec, Yan. The Imperial Roman Army * MacMullen, Ramsay. How Big was the Roman Army? * Mattern, Susan P., Rome and the Enemy. Roman Imperial Strategy in the Principate * Peddie, John. The Roman War Machine * Webster, Graham. The Roman Imperial Army Прочая * Aigner, H. Die Soldaten als Machtfaktor in der ausgehenden römischen Republik * Dabrowa, E. Rozwój i organizacja armii rzymskiej (do początku III wieku n.e.) См. также * Римский легион Полезные ссылки *Римская Слава Античное военное дело Категория:Древний Рим en:Military history of ancient Rome es:Ejército de la Roma Antigua fi:Rooman sotahistoria he:הצבא הרומי it:Esercito romano pl:Armia rzymska pt:História militar da Roma Antiga sl:Rimska vojska sv:Romerska rikets militär